Porte ouverte sur un autre monde
by Rioghain
Summary: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand une jeune sorcière de notre monde décide de réaliser ses rêves, et d'entrer dans le monde de One Piece? Eh bien, en théorie, ça devait fonctionner... Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand, au contraire, c'est One Piece qui vient à elle? Quand l'un de ses personnage favoris lui tombe dessus, alors qu'elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça?
1. L'ombre enragée

Bonjour, c'est moi ! On m'a connue sous le pseudo Skelusia, je reviens changée, et maintenant appelez-moi Rioghain ! Et oui, on fait toujours dans le bizarre. Et bien sûr, cette fois-ci, ça parle toujours d'un certain pirate à cheveux rouges. Voici le premier chapitre, nul autre que l'introduction, donc comme d'habitude, assez court, mais voilà, il faut bien une accroche.

Et on oublie pas les reviews, s'il vous plaît.

* * *

**L'ombre enragée**

La main tremblante serre entre ses doigts une craie. Lentement, comme pour contenir ce frissonnement involontaire, elle trace sur le parquet une ligne. Dans l'ombre, la moitié du corps est nimbée de ténèbres, mais de toute évidence, il s'agit d'une femme. Les mains, incontestablement féminines, s'appliquent à dessiner divers symboles, et cependant, la craie produit un son aigu. A genoux dans la poussière, elle tourne sur elle même, accomplissant scrupuleusement son travail.

Une fois qu'elle a terminé, elle jette son morceau de craie au loin, elle celle-ci s'en va rouler sous un fauteuil.

Elle rampe, presque assise, sur le sol, et plonge la main dans une caisse qui contient du matériel divers. Parmi le fatras, on distingue des bocaux en verre, une bouteille d'eau, et une boîte de gros sel. La lumière de la lune, à travers la fenêtre, est reflétée par un objet métallique effilé.

Alors qu'elle cherche le prochain outil de sa mise en scène, elle s'avance dans la pâle lumière du satellite, et son visage est éclairé. Elle est jeune, tout au plus vingt ans. Ses joues rondes lui donnent des airs de gamine, mais le regard est bien trop franc, trahissant une certaine maturité.

Elle s'empare de la boîte de sel, et plonge sa main à l'intérieur. Elle en sort une bonne poignée de cristaux, se lève, et entreprend de les disperser tout autour d'elle, jusqu'à former un cercle qu'elle referme consciencieusement.

Ensuite, elle fouille dans ses vêtements pour extraire des plis du tissus une branche d'arbre. Elle fait courir ses doigts quelques instants sur les veines du bois, avant le brandir l'objet devant elle. Elle le pointe en direction du cercle de sel, et lentement, tourne sur elle-même, tout en traçant une ligne imaginaire dans l'air. En réaction à ce mouvement, le sel s'enflamme d'une leur bleue. Elle achève sa révolution, et la voilà entourée par le rayonnement.

Et puis, elle enchaîne les mouvement, et place avec la rapidité de l'habitude les accessoires nécessaires aux bons endroits. Une coupe remplie d'eau, un pot remplit de terre, une bougie rouge, un encensoir. Avec des gestes lestes, elle prépare le charbon pour l'encensoir, y place des grains de résine parfumés. Du regard, elle incendie le charbon, enflamme la mèche de la bougie.

Elle extirpe d'autres bougies de sa caisse, et les place dans un simple but d'éclairage, avant de les allumer de la même manière.

Au centre du dispositif, elle pose le livre, très grand, en cuir ancien, avec des pages jaunies, comme on n'en fait plus aujourd'hui. D'un autre temps, mais pourtant, tellement en accord avec elle-même. Elle tourne les pages jusqu'à trouver la bonne, et le bruit du papier traverse l'air comme la caresse d'une plume.

A nouveau, ses mains tremblent lorsqu'elle saisit un calice pour le poser à ses pieds.

Elle se tient droite, plus sérieuse que jamais. Dans sa main, elle tient déjà fermement le poignard. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil au texte du livre, elle soupire pour se donner du courage. Elle porte la lame à ses yeux, comme pour la défier du regard. Il s'agit de ne pas être trop brutale. Quelques gouttes seulement suffirons, tout est symbolique.

Comme quelqu'un qui a peur du vide lorsqu'il doit sauter au fond d'un gouffre, c'est les yeux fermés qu'elle effectue le geste, avec une précipitation maladroite. Malgré elle, un cri de douleur lui échappe.

Le sang glisse le long de ses doigts, chute, et les gouttes vermillon viennent frapper le fond du récipient avec le même bruit que la pluie sur les fenêtres de toit.

Puis elle ferme les yeux, et marmonne quelque litanie incompréhensible pour les profanes.

Alors que la nuit était clair, la lumière d'un éclair vient déchirer le ciel, et le roulement du tonnerre vient secouer les vitres. Il n'y aura qu'un seul éclair, qu'un seulement grondement de tonnerre.

C'est déjà terminé.

Elle rouvre les yeux, et déglutit avec peine. Maintenant, c'est l'angoisse qui se lit sur les traits de son visage. Son regard parcours la pièce de gauche à droite, et pourtant elle reste immobile. Elle attends que quelque chose se produise, mais quoi ?

Elle relâche la pression d'un seul coup. Comme un miroir qui se brise, elle rompt l'illusion. La statue de marbre laisse place à une jeune femme à bout de nerfs. La colère fait briller ses yeux marrons, sa bouche se tord dans un rictus mauvais.

-Satané grimoire ! Encore un rituel à la con !

Elle accompagne les paroles d'un violent coup de pied dans le livre, qui glisse sur le sol grâce à l'impulsion, détruisant au passage la barrière de sel. Grossière erreur.

La magie est rompue, la pièce retombe dans la pénombre, les bougies projetant leur faible lueur sur leur entourage immédiat. Un nouvel éclair illumine le ciel, révélant pour une fraction de seconde le monde éclairé comme en plein jour, à la manière d'un appareil photo.

Devant la grande fenêtre au vitrage cintré, une silhouette massive se découpe en ombre chinoise.

Elle n'a que le temps de se retourner, emplie de frayeur, qu'un grondement terrible résonne à ses oreilles. Et cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas le tonnerre.

Elle tâtonne dans le noir, cherche la baguette de bois, réalise avec frayeur qu'il est trop tard. Jamais elle n'aurait du rompre le cercle. Sans protection, l'entité de peu être contenue.

Fiévreuse, elle relâche une seconde de trop son attention sur la chose, trop obnubilée par ses recherches. Il est déjà trop tard, elle l'a perdu de vue.

Alors, une grand main caleuse se plaque sur son visage, pour l'empêcher de crier, tandis qu'on lui bloque les bras dans le dos. Elle tente à peine de se débattre, car la pression exercée sur ses membres lui fait comprendre qu'elle n'est pas de taille à lutter.

Alors qu'elle est au comble de la panique, une voix profonde et puissante retentit, tout près de son oreille.

-Tu va m'dire c'que j'fiche ici, gamine ?


	2. Alerte rouge

Et voilà, déjà le chapitre deux, mais bon, comme je ne vous avais fait qu'une mystérieuse introduction, je ne voulais pas vous laissez sur la faim.

Reviews, please.

* * *

**Alerte rouge**

Elle ne peut pas crier, car l'invité surprise l'en empêche, collant sa main sur sa bouche. Impossible de compter sur la parole. Réciter une formule est donc totalement inconcevable. Et tous ses outils sont à terre. Génial. Si elle sort vivante de cette aventure, il faudra qu'elle les purifie. Non, il faut absolument qu'elle reprenne le contrôle de la situation.

Elle n'a pas vraiment le choix, il faut qu'elle utilise la moindre de ses ressources, et dans le cas présent, c'est assez difficile. Sans l'usage de la parole, sans se servir de ses mains, qui sont bloquées dans son dos, ça va être difficile. Et la force ? Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Elle sait que le type est bien trop fort pour elle.

Contre toute attente, elle ferme les yeux pour se concentrer. A ce moment, les fenêtres s'ouvrent toutes en grand, et un vent surnaturel s'engouffre dans la pièce. Les battants s'agitent, furieux comme s'ils étaient vivants. Cela n'a pas d'autre effet que de faire diversion, en provoquant un maximum de bruit. Dans ce moment de précipitation, c'est tout ce qui lui est venu à l'esprit.

Dans son dos, le type se raidit. Il relève la tête, à l'affût. Pourvu que ça marche...

-Hey, c'est quoi ce délire ! C'est toi qui fait ça ?

Raté. Il resserre la pression sur ses poignets, les broie les os avec ses doigts. Malgré elle, elle gémit de douleur, grimace sous le choc. Elle n'a jamais été très résistante à la douleur.

Instinctivement, elle essaye de parler, mais ses mots sont étouffés.

Vite. Il faut qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Mais c'est bien connu, quand on doit prendre une décision rapide, trouver quelque chose d'astucieux en une poignée de secondes, l'imagination nous fait défaut. En l'occurrence, les idées se bousculent dans sa tête, en un chaos total. Que faire, que faire... Peut-être que...

A nouveau elle se concentre. La télékinésie est la seule chose pour laquelle elle soit un minimum douée. Autant mettre à profit ce talent. Le truc, c'est que ça ne fonctionne pas comme dans les films. Soyons réalistes, elle ne pourra jamais déplacer un bureau par la seule force de sa pensée. Par contre, la pile de livres, là-bas...

L'un après l'autre, elle propulse les bouquins contre le visage de son adversaire, ou du moins, l'endroit où il est supposé se trouver.

-Raah, c'est quoi ça ?!

Cette fois-ci, c'est bon. Il l'a relâchée, de la même manière qu'on veut se débarrasser de quelque chose de dégoûtant. Tant pis, c'était l'occasion qu'elle attendait pour fuir, hors de sa portée.

Maintenant, elle n'a que quelques secondes pour agir. Il s'agit de les employer correctement. Il faut absolument qu'elle le contienne.

Elle cherche d'un regard désespéré ses outils. Mais où sont-ils bordel ?

Elle se baisse, à genoux au sol, et tâtonne dans le noir, à la recherche de l'athamée. Nerveuse, elle grimace. Ce qu'il lui faudrait, c'est de la lumière.

Elle se redresse, et décoche un regard rapide en direction du lustre. Instantanément, celui-ci s'illumine, et la lumière vient briser toute forme de mystère. L'éclairage cru la contraint à fermer les yeux quelques secondes.

Un mouvement à sa gauche lui rappelle qu'elle n'est pas seule. Retenant son souffle, elle se jette sur son athamée, car elle vient d'en apercevoir le reflet sous un bout de tapis. Elle s'empare du manche comme d'une bouée de sauvetage. Soudain un peu plus confiante en elle-même, rassurée par la présence de la dague dans sa main, elle se relève avec précipitation, et pointe violemment la lame en direction de l'homme.

Ses yeux voient, mais pourtant, son esprit ne réagit pas tout de suite, tant l'ampleur de la révélation est grande. C'est ce qu'il se passe quand on est choqué.

Face à elle se tient l'homme le plus massif qu'elle ait vu de toute sa vie. Une véritable montagne de muscles, à peine dissimulés sous un manteau de fourrure bordeaux. Des cheveux rouges comme le sang, un regard doré, des lèvres foncées. Sous le vêtement, on distingue à peine un éclat métallique.

Le tableau est hors du commun, mais ce qui la surprend autant, c'est qu'il ne lui est pas inconnu. Oh non. Bien au contraire.

Interdite, elle ouvre la bouche sur un son muet. Son bras tremble, la lame s'agite et renvoie des éclats lumineux.

Les choses ne devaient pas se dérouler ainsi. Tout est inversé. Le rituel devait ouvrir un passage, qui lui permettrait d'accéder au monde de ses rêves. Oh, elle ne pensait pas que ça fonctionnerait, bien sûr. Enfin, elle voulait y croire, mais elle s'attendait à ce que cela échoue. Seulement, elle pensait que rien ne se passerait. Et puis, il était apparu, et alors elle avait pensé qu'elle s'était trompée, et que par négligence, elle avait laissé le passage à une entité de bas royaume astral, comme cela arrive parfois. Elle pensait avoir affaire à un démon inférieur. Mais c'est une créature bien plus dangereuse qu'elle a attiré dans son monde. Et contre toute attente, son personnage favori.

Le temps semble figé. Elle est immobile, lui ne réagit pas non plus. Mais dans son cas, c'est parce qu'il la dévisage, la mine renfrognée. Sa lèvre tremble, il va rompre le silence d'un instant à l'autre.

Contre lui, son athamée ne lui est d'aucune aide. Ça sert à menacer les démons et autres créatures, mais c'est totalement inutile contre un homme en colère. Et se serait un crime de s'en servir comme d'un poignard.

-J'sais pas comment tu t'es démerdée pour m'amener ici, mais tu vas m'le payer !

Elle sait trop bien ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Comme prisonnière du spectacle, elle le regarde lever la main, impuissante. Même avec ses pouvoirs de sorcière, elle ne pourra rien faire contre ça. La seule chose qu'elle se demande, c'est si ça va lui faire mal.

Elle grimace légèrement, se préparant à ce qui va suivre. Mais rien ne se produit.

Le visage de son assaillant se décompose, des flammes s'allument dans son regard. Quelque chose cloche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait !? Pourquoi j'peux pas utiliser mon fruit du démon ?!

Sa voix puissante résonne dans la pièce, elle en aurait presque mal à la tête.

Le truc, c'est qu'elle n'est pas plus avancée que lui. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait elle ? Tout est partit de travers, elle ne contrôle plus rien. Qu'est-ce qu'elle y peut si ses pouvoirs ne fonctionnent plus ?

Au contraire, c'est même une bonne chose pour elle. Peut-être qu'elle pourra s'en sortir vivante, en fin de compte.

Encore déboussolée, les mots ne lui viennent pas, elle ne répond pas à sa question. Qu'est-ce que vous auriez répondu, vous, face à Eustass Kidd déchaîné ?

-Va y, j'me casse ! J'comprends rien au délire. Tu me retiendras pas dans ton plan foireux !

Et le voilà qui fonce vers elle, la bouscule d'un coup d'épaule sauvage qui lui arrache un cri, et se dirige vers la porte. Tellement bourrin qu'elle s'écrase au sol, le souffle coupé. Elle en lâche sa lame, qui tombe sur le tapis avec un bruit sourd. Elle porte ses mains à son ventre, déglutit avec peine, tente de retrouver son souffle. Seulement, pendant ce temps-là, l'autre franchit la porte.

-Oh non... Putain...

Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle.

La catastrophe est imminente. S'il s'apprête à faire ce qu'elle pense... Ça semble impossible mais pourtant, il va falloir qu'elle le retienne. Au moins un minimum.

Elle se relève avec précipitation, maladroite, se prend les pieds dans le tapis, tangue un moment puis, une fois correctement sur pieds, s'élance comme une furie sur ses pas.

En passant par la porte, elle s'appuie quelques secondes au chambranle, histoire de respirer un peu.

Mais le pas lourd de Kidd retentit déjà dans les escaliers.

-Non, non, non !

Comme une hystérique, elle court dans le couloir, à sa poursuite.

-Non arrête ! Fait pas ça!

Mais bien sûr, comme s'il allait lui obéir. Ou même lui répondre. C'est déjà trop tard.

Avec effroi, elle entend la porte de l'entrée se refermer avec fracas. Il est dehors.

Ni une, ni deux, elle dévale les marches de l'escalier. Sous le coup de l'adrénaline, elle enchaîne les pas, surprise de ne pas s'emmêler les jambes, tant le stress est à son comble.

A son tour, elle s'échappe de la maison, se retrouve dehors, dans la rue. Il fait nuit noire, elle ne porte qu'un t-shirt à manches longues, et il fait froid. Son souffle projette des petits nuages de fumée blanche devant elle.

Affolée, elle le cherche, tourne la tête à gauche, à droite... Et percute quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. C'est lui.

Il réagit à peine. Il est figé, comme une statue. Mais son visage est sombre.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? On est où ?

Son ton est dur, froid.

Elle halète, déglutit, et enfin il peut entendre le son de sa voix. On dirait celle d'une gamine, aiguë et frêle. Elle se tord les main pendant qu'elle parle.

-Eh bien, on est... On est sur Terre. Voilà.


End file.
